Michihiro Omigawa vs. Jason Young
The first round began. They exchanged right off the bat. Young was countering a lot early, not landing flush. They clinched. Young stuffed a throw and broke apart. Four thirty-five. Nice head movement by Omigawa. Four fifteen. Omigawa blocked a hard high kick and ate an inside kick. Four minutes as they touched gloves, apparently that Young inside kick hit the groin. Young landed an inside kick and another, both legs. Omigawa missed a high kick. Three thirty-five remaining. Omigawa landed a counter left hand. Ouch. He landed another. Three fifteen as Young stuffed a single nicely. Three minutes as Omigawa switched stances and landed a lead left and ate a left hook. Young stuffed a single to the clinch. Omigawa kneed the body. Two thirty-five as Omigawa got a trip to half-guard. Two fifteen. The crowd began booing loudly. Two minutes. Omigawa was all over Young. Young stood to the clinch, the crowd cheered. Young kneed the body and again, and landed a nice right elbow and they clashed heads as well, cutting Young. One thirty-five. Omigawa kneed the thigh. Omigawa broke with a nice right hook. One fifteen. Omigawa blocked a high kick narrowly and dodged another. One minute. Young had some swelling and a cut over his right eye. Young missed a flying kick, landed a flush flying knee, and they clinched there. Thirty-five. Young's eye was swelling with each passing second. It was right under the eyebrow. Young kneed the body and broke with a pair of nice left hooks. Fifteen as Young shot for a single and GOT IT! Omigawa rolled him with a guillotine, Young regained half-guard escaping. Omigawa landed three short left elbows. 10-9 Young but close. "Shit!" Young commented. The second round began and they touched gloves. Nice head movement from Omigawa. Omigawa landed a left hand. They clinched and exchanged knees to the body. Omigawa got a nice trip to guard. Four thirty-five remaining. Omigawa landed a partially blocked left hand. Four fifteen left now. Omigawa landed a right and a left. Four minutes. Omigawa put Young into the cage, passing to half-guard. The crowd began booing loudly. Omigawa was trying to isolate an arm in the handcuff position, he passed to side control. Omigawa passed to side control. The "educated" crowd kept booing. Omigawa is close to getting this submission. The crowd kept booing loudly. Three fifteen. "Get 'em up!" Omigawa kneed the body. Three minutes left as Omigawa landed a right elbow and another. He landed a right hammerfist. Young wall-walked out beautifully! He stood working a standing guillotine and ate a left hook on the break. Young landed an inside kick and a big leg kick. Two thirty-five. Young landed a hard body kick and a nice uppercut with the right and a missed high kick. Two fifteen. Two minutes left as they clinched. Young landed a right elbow. Omigawa got a beautifully timed trip to side control and landed two right elbows. Young regained half-guard eating a right elbow. One thirty-five. The crowd began slowly booing again, now more loudly and distinctly. One fifteen. Omigawa was working an under-over position. He mounted with it, perhaps working for a shoulderlock on the right shoulder. Rogan noticed it at the same time as me. Young regained half-guard. Thirty-five. Omigawa passed back to side control nicely there. Omigawa mounted with fifteen landing three lefts, Young regained half-guard eating a right elbow and another. Omigawa isolated that arm and the second round ended. 10-9 Omigawa. "You're winning. Don't lose this fight," Omigawa's corner told him. "Win this fight!" The third round began and they touched gloves. Young landed a left hook in an exchange and a right elbow, stuffing a single. Young landed a high kick nicely. Omigawa has great head movement, he dodged a flying knee. Four thirty-five. Young landed an inside kick. They clinched. Young kneed the body and ate a right hook counter. Omigawa slipped a right nicely. Four fifteen. Four minutes as they circled. Omigawa bounced around. Nice head movement. Young landed a grazing flying knee. Omigawa landed a nice leg kick to the clinch. Omigawa tried a trip throw and got it to guard easily there. Three thirty-five. Three fifteen. Omigawa dropped back for a heelhook. Young was escaping. Three minutes as he did and stood. The crowd roared there. Young landed a hard leg kick. Two thirty-five. They clinched as Young landed a counter right. Omigawa rolled for a guillotine and worked it hard, regained half-guard cranking it. Two fifteen. Young popped free. Omigawa swept on top. Two minutes. Omigawa landed four short left elbows, two more. Omigawa had the back now. One thirty-five. Young tried to stand, Omigawa tripped Young and turned Young aside to half-guard. One fifteen there. Young took a deep breath. One minute as the crowd began loudly booing again. Omigawa worked for a kimura again. He passed to side control nicely. Thirty-five. Omigawa pinned that left arm with his knee landing two left elbows. Young stood working a single with fifteen. He got it into a guillotine attempt in half-guard. Young popped free landing three right hands. The third round ended. They shook hands.